Jailbreak (Sly and his son)
by ventis19
Summary: Sly and his 13 year old son went to rob a nightclub while sly was teaching his son the thievius raccoonus. Later though they got caught and thrown in jail. Read for more of your favorite.
1. Jailbreak (Sly and his son)

Jailbreak

Sly5 has already been completed...

7 years later...

Carmelita had found sly 7 years ago. Carmelita had a son 6 years before she found sly. She named him benjamin. Later after he stopped le paradox and then penelope, sly met his son. Benjamin is 13 now and sly is teaching his son everything about the thievius raccoonus. But as they were going to rob a nightclub together, they got spotted and theyre in jail. Sly is in chains against the wall and ben is 5 rooms down being interrogated.

Guard #1: So benjamin you a new thief?

Ben: Dont call me that! Only my father and mother can call me that!

Guard#2: Mmhm mmhm mmhm *Keeps going mmhm like he's listening 7 more times* *Ben keeps looking at the other guard and then at the one going mmhm*

Ben: What the hell is wrong with him?

Guard#1: *Grabs whip* *Slaps ben in the ass and then in the face with it*

Ben: Pervert

Guard#2: *Pours gas on the ground*

Ben: *Eyes widen*

Guard#1:*Grabs lighter*

Ben: *With his hands handcuffed he sees one of those glass windows you shatter to get something out of with an axe in behind him* Its either lose a hand or die thinks ben to himself. *Jumps up and smashes the glass* *Bens right hand gets cut off but the handcuffs went off too* *Lighter still hits the floor*

Ben: Hey

Guard: Hm? *Looks around*

Ben:*punches guard in face knocking him out* *Fire roars down the halls* *Ben goes in through the vents and finds the room slys in* *Gets out of it*

Sly: Ben what happened?

Ben: Those guards whipped me in the ass and face so i called them a pervert and they overreacted. I got the keys to your cuffs *Gets sly loose*

Sly: How do we get out!?

*Guards enter room* *Explosion goes off tearing half of the place apart thus killing the guards*

Ben: Dad follow me!

*Ben walks out into hallway* *Jumps back as the hallway roof caves in*

Ben: Shit this is the only room left

*Room starts fire* *Sly can hear the cracking in the cieling*

*Ben throws everything around looking everywhere* *Ben digs a hole under the jail*

Ben: DAD COME ON!

*The roof falls* *Sly and ben jump in the hole as the roof caves in blocking the entrance of the hole they dug*

1 hour later...

*Ben and sly dig theyre way back into the city* *All of a sudden something warps them*


	2. Sly5 (oh yeah)

SLy5

No i did not finish. if this gets a ton of hits i will

after sly had went lost he woke up in egypt. confused and worried. sly walked around and found a map from the blimp buried in the sand. he picked it up to see that half of it was burned so it was no use. Sly then got out his binocucom to see it was missing a piece and busted. He put the binocucom in his backpack and began to look around...

many hours later...

Sly had walked at least a rough 20 miles and found a very busy village. Desert sand was all around. It surrounds a small village and it is on the outskirts of the main kingdom a few miles away. things werent looking very well. people were getting mugged at every corner and violence was everywhere so he slipped away undetected into an old raggy house. "theres gotta be some sort of clue or something in here" says sly throwing things around. all of a sudden 3 people dressed in heavy armor and red evil eyes walked to the door. They knocked. When sly heard them knocking he didnt know what to do. "We know youre in there!". "Open up or well break down the door!"

Sly had finally found the piece he was looking for for the binocucom. But as he went to reach it he heard the door breaking and quickly looked for a place to hide... "this place is so tiny...gotta think fast" sly says to himself. (they break the door down.)

Guard #1: theres noone here

Guard #2: keep looking. we gotta find him. if we dont the boss is gonna throw us in "the pit"

(A loud voice comes from the other room)

Guard #3: I FOUND HIM!

Sly: (thinks to himself) (but nobody saw me and noones here...this is strange)

All of a sudden sly sees the shining silver swords cut a wall across the room

Sly: this is freaky

Then sly sees another raccoon with two canes dressed like a pharoh being cuffed and shoved out the door.

Sly descides to follow them

2 hours later...

the captured raccoon is being beaten and tortured in a heavily guarded palace.

(Sly takes out the ground gaurds and climbs up onto the roof) (he then sees a carving in a very thick piece of metal rock) (reads it) (1300 BCE)

Sly: ok this definitly is not my time period. I need to rescue him. He may be a cooper.

Sly continues to watch and slowly dig a hole through the cieling

(Mysteryous raccoonus is chained against wall)

Mysterious raccoon: I will take my revenge for him killing my father. And today is when my revenge will occur

Guard: shutup slytunkhamen

Guard #2: before we kill you we need to ask you something

Slytunkhamen: ill never answer to you

(guard whips slytunkhamen)

Guard: where is the book?

Slytunkhamen: i dont know what your talking about

Guard: the thievius raccoonus. where is it

Slytunkhamen: ILL NEVER TELL YOU. LET ME GO

Guard: we can kill you like we killed your father or you can tell us where its at

Slytunkhamen: Go ahead kill me but the cooper legacy will always continue. My wife moza is pergenant.

Guard: thanks for the info dumbwad. tell us where it is or well kill you both

Slytunkhamen: (irritated) (looks at canes across the room) (looks down) *sigh* Alright. Its stashed in a coffin in the lake.

Guard: which lake (grabs slytunkhamens hand)

Slytunkhamen: paharoh lake!

Guard: thank you (lets go)

The guards leave...

(sly digs faster)

"huh?" says slytunkhamen looking around

5 minutes later sly finishes digging and jumps down

Slytunkhamen: Who are yoou

Sly: its a long story

Slytunkhamen: i was just torchured tell ne'

Sly: *sigh* you wont belive me but im a cooper. From the future. An idiot named le paradox tryed to destroy our legacy by every cooper being captured and eliminated. He stole the canes. So i caught up with him. And the girl i love and my partners jumped off the blimp while i finished him. After i beat him he took my paraglider which i use to glide in the air and land safely on the ground and left me stranded. I crashed here in egypt. The blimp had a time machine on it. Im not supposed to be here. The crash mustve activated the time machine somehow and here i am.

Slytunkhamen: wow. so your like my grandgrandgrandgrandson?

Sly: yes

Slytunkhamen: ok. can you free me? the guards will be coming back soon and if you free me ill truely be in your debt

Sly: yes but how?

Slytunkhamen: see that table over there?

Sly: yes

Slytunkhamen: the guards left the cuff keys underneath it. can you get them?

Sly:yeah hold on

5 minutes later...

Slytunkhamen is uncuffed and has his two canes back.

Slytunkhamen: i do not know much about you but i am trutly in your debt.

Sly: (narrating) When i freed slytunkhamen we looked really hard for a hideout. That place was surrounded so he told me about kaine island, where i encountered dr.m before. but this is way before he was here. We hid in the cooper vault. When we arrived in the vault however he gave me the lowdown. He explained to me how egypt was invaded by a new enemy calling himself "sandstorm" whatever that means. He said how they arrived and started hunting him down. He triied using his invisibility to escape...but the men who were after him wore these black shades that make everything visible so they caught him easy...we needed a plan of attack! but first i need that piece in his house for my binocucom so i can contact bentley... Plan#2 is slytunkhamen needs that headdress to turn invisible...they stole it...and until i got my binocucom...i need to use walkie talkies with slytukhamen..."

2 hours later...

Sly: hm looks like this place is more secured than i thought. Slytunkhamen noone knows your house better than you. Got any ideas?

Slytunkhamen: yes look over to your right. See that very colorful lamp?

Sly: yes

Slytunkhamen: it makes noise. I bet if you throw it a guard will come looking for it. Take all 13 of these guys out one at a time and you should bbe good

Sly: thanks

(Loudspeaker comes on over entire village) (Sly cooper i know your here. We wont fail like the last time. I promise. If any of you men catch this man execute him immediatly. Your all doing a good job)

Sly: that sounds fantastic...

About 45 minutes later...

Sly:ok i did it. Im going in.

(sly gets the peice and puts it in) (he goes back to the hideout)

Meanwhile in bentley's lab in paris...

Bentley: the submotomic particle goes he- *the binocucom vibrates* ("no way" bentley thinks to himself)

(bentley drops what hes doing) (slowly walks to binocucom) (answeres)

Sly: hello?

Bentley: Oh my god! Its you! we thought you were dead! What happened!?

Sly: I dont have time to explain! Listen you need to get here now!

Bentley: Sly i dont even know where you are

Sly: Im in egypt 1300 BCE. Slytunkhamen is here next to me.

Bentley: alright where are you there though!?

Sly: theres a boat about 2 miles west from the blimp crash. Ride it out to cane island were at the cooper vault. Use a cane i put on the ground. I had slytunkhamen boobytrap it so the regular guards wont get it. But it recognizes you.

Bentley: Ok just try to stay put

Sly: slytunkhamen stays in the hideout. We cant afford getting caught so hell be here. I have a few jobs to do...

Bentley: Ok but it might be awile. I still have to find murray, get ahold of carmelita and i have to steal an artefact from the muesum.

Sly: Ok good luck

(hangs up)

Bentley: (calls murray over binocucom) (he answers) (bentley tells murray everything in a rush)  
(murray quits responding)

Bentley: murray?

(murray crashes a hole in the wall with the van)

Bentley: Nice going

Murray: I know right

Bentley: We need to get the entire gang for this mission. Dimitri, panda king, crusher, guru, all of them. We have to rob the muesum

Murray: gotcha chum

Bentley: PUNCH IT

(they make another hole and end up in china looking for the panda king)

Meanwhile back in egypt...

Sly: hey slytunkhamen use this (gives slytunkhamen his own binocucom)

Slytunkhamen:what is this?

Sly: bentley made an extra for me...i think you should have it...might help ya know

Slytunkhamen: what do i do?

Sly: put it up to your face...watch

(sly shows slytunkhamen how to use the binocucom)

Sly: DONT move im gonna go steal back your headress and i dont need you captured again

Slytunkhamen: ok. I have to work on my part of this vault anyways. Good luck

Sly: (puts on mask and grabs cane) thanks (heads back into town)

Sly: (runs into town) Whoah (stopped by guards)  
Guard: grab him

(Guards try to grab sly) '

(sly knocks them out with his cane and heads for sandstorms palace)

(sly jumps through a hole in the cieling advoiding the laser secutiry and makes his way through a vent) (he stops when he sees sandstorm being fanned by hungry starving people)

(sly gets on binocucom)

Sly: Slytunkhamen are you seeing this?

Slytunkhamen: Yeah. Its despicable

Sly: (zooms in) sandstorm has your headdress...i need a disguise...(looks out another corner of the vent) (sees guard) and i think i just found the perfect disguise (hangs up)

Sly: (knocks out the guard and puts his clothes on) Ew...worst mission ever...

Slytunkhamen: Stop complaining and get moving!

Sly: UGH GROSS

Slytunkhamen: wow

Sly: sorry...

Sly walks up to sandstorm

Sandstorm: ah what have we here

Sly: uh...i need that suit

Sandstorm: ah! de delivery boy! fantistico!

Sly: Uh yea...im the delivery boy *grins*

Sandstorm: and dont forget...deliver it to-

Sly: yeah yeah i know

(sly walks out fast)

Sly: UGH! (takes off guard clothes and puts original back on)

(Heads to safehouse)

Slytunkhamen: Yes my suit! Now i can have my revenge!

Sly: any time dude

Slytunkhamen: Now what?

Sly: and now we wait

Meanwhile in china...

(bentley and murray have found the panda king)

Murray: Panda king we need you to help us on a really important mission

Panda king: Well then lets go!

Bentley: Wait a minute its that easy?

Panda king: yes! you helped free my daughter so i am forever in your debt!

Murray: Uh ok.

Bentley: (narrating)

We went to china looking hours for the panda king. When we found him all we had to do was say we needed his help. Shockingly that easy. This may just be the beginning...but i sense a dark path ahead...well anyways next up...the guru. Murrays spiritual guide we helped awile back. This guy can go in your mind. He's like an outback mystic.

Meanwhile in egypt...

Sly:Ok we cant wait for bentley anymore

Sly: THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE MESSING WITH MY LEGACY (pounds table)

Slytunkhamen: dude calm down

Sly: im going back into this palace

and if sandstorm gets in my way

its on

Slytunkhamen: Sly are you insa-

(Sly slams the vault shut and marches off taking out thugs by the second)

Meanwhile...

(bentley had finally reunited the team) panda king?

Panda king: im in position to take these guys out

Bentley: guru?

Guru: hiaigathi

Bentley: crusher?

Guru: yatatata

Dimitri: on it now

Bentley: penelo-oh... *saddened*

Murray: cheer up pal

Bentley: right

We gotta keep moving

Later...

Bentley: (narrating) The team had finally been reunited. It felt good to be back in action. We had to rob the muesum. It was an excellent run but when we finally got inside the muesum, everything had already been stolen! And those mysterious postcards i keep getting match the spraypainted images on the wall...this was unlethal. she's gone too far. We need to get to egypt! So i contacted a guy i know who came from egypt and our luck held as it turned out he had exactly what we needed. We raced through the time machine and held our breath as we ended up in egypt.

Bentley: (narrating) When we arrived in egyptwe did exactly as sly had told me and we entered the vault. Although however when we got inside sly was gone and slytunkhamen had told us how sly left and how he actually managed to take down sandstorm. He then said its been 4 hours since sly left. So we looked everywhere for him. And we eventually found him. Captured. By clockwerk. Clockwerk was in this time period and we had to stop him before he kills a cooper!

Clockwerk: who are you

Sly: mother of god...its you!

Clockwerk: You know me?

Sly: Yes i killed you! permanetly! In the future!

Clockwerk: Let me tell you a little story

Slytunkhamen as a kid (flashback)

Slytankhamen: What is for dinner father?

Father: The usual my son. Soup and bread

Slytankhamen: I am sick of soup and bread! I want some real food!

Father: You know that the pay I receive as a palace guard is minimal. We must make do with what we have.

Slytankhamen: Well then why don't you become something better than a guard? And why are you even a guard in the first place father?

Father: Well I am a guard because my father was a guard, his father was a guard, and so on and so forth all the way from the time the sun first rose in the sky. Our family has always served under the pharaoh and we will always serve the pharaoh.

Slytankhamen just grumbled as he ate his soup and bread wishing he had some of the pharaoh's food. He could just imagine that the pharaoh was eating some wonderful and succulent meat, some fresh fruit, warm bread, and a hearty broth. The pharaoh was a cruel one. He had treated all of his subject as slaves, even his guards were subjected to punishments that were meant for criminals. Nevertheless no one could do anything about it. Outside of Slytankhamen's home was the head of the guards, his father's superior named Siri Foxamhot, a serious looking fox that was very sinister looking but had a good natured look

Siri: Slytankhamen, the pharaoh requires your presence back at the palace post haste

Father: Why does the pharaoh require my presence?

Siri: It is not my job to say, just to escort you over to the palace

Father had taken a look at his son and smiled as he said to his only son

Father: Be a good boy, I will only be gone for a minute

Slytankhamen nodded and he went to his cot and began laying around and waited until his father had closed the door until he had made his way to the large tome that his father had kept. His father had personally made this leather bound collection of brand new papyrus that was said to last for centuries. His father had called it the Thievius Raccoonus. His father had told him that he was going to document his thoughts in it every day and say what his time in the guard was like. Personally Slytankhamen hated the very thought of being a guard, but he that it was his very destiny to serve under Pharaoh Bum Ghabi, a black owl that was very large and had piercing yellow eyes. Slytankhamen opened the tome to find that it was empty. He thought about how it has been a whole year since his father had made it. He sighed and took a look at the symbol that his father had said was made many generations before and it simply looked like blue raccoon.

After turning around he saw that his father had once again forgotten his pair of khopesh. These two hook-like instruments were the only weapon that his father used and he taught his son how to use them well. He quickly realized that his father could get scolded at by the pharaoh if he didn't come to him prepared, so he decided that he would sneak onto a wagon and ride to the city so he could give his father his weapons. Quickly grabbing a small sack he grabbed the khopesh, the tome, and some bread and he jumped onto a food wagon which rode right into Cairo.

After the wagon had stopped he realized he was only a short distance from the palace. He quickly managed to sneak past the royal guard and entered the main chamber where he saw a sight that shocked him. His father had looked as if he had been tortured for hours, in heavy metallic chains, and was on his knees in front of the pharaoh. The pharaoh was looking down on him as if he was a common slave and had waved his hand. The axe men that were near the pharaoh had nodded in return and then did the unthinkable. The next thing that Slytankhamen saw was the head of his father rolling on the floor.

Pharaoh: That is what will happen to anyone that is caught stealing from my personal stores. Now guards leave as I have other matters to attend to. My son Bum Min Itar, who shall inherit my throne, needs to learn all he needs so I must leave

The guards that were nest to the pharaoh then went to the entrance to the foyer where Slytankhamen was hiding out. He was wishing that he would disappear so that no one could see his pain. He wish that he could have spoke to his father before the execution. The guards then passed right in front of him without stopping in stride. Curious Slytankhamen looked at his hand only to find that it was no longer there. He quickly ran out with a trail of tears and vengeance in his heart

(Twelve Years Later)

A figure was running out of the palace carrying a large sack of gold and other gems directly from the palace vault. This figure was very slim and was carrying two golden khopesh that had belonged to the father of the figure. The palace guards were informing him to stop or they will kill him at which he had laughed aloud and the guards began throwing their spears at him all of which were missing the thief and he quickly ran into an alley. The guards thought that they had him but once they had arrived at the alley they saw that the thief had disappeared from the clutches of the guards once again. They knew that the head of the guard was going to be all over them so they had left the alley to inform their superior of what had happened. Once the guards were far enough away the thief had reappeared at the end of the alley way and was nearly laughing at the guards foolishness. He found that the coast was clear and he quickly ran to his home. Slytankhamen II had broken the tradition of his family being palace guards and became Egypt's most notorious thief. He stole from pharaohs of all lands and no trace of Slytankhamen had been left behind, not even a single strand of fur from his body.

Once he had reached his home he quickly set his treasure with the rest of it at a secret cupboard at the bottom of his house. Upon relaxing at his home he had seen the leather bound tome that his father had created before him and opened up to the first page of the book. The blank page had stared at him before he was compelled to begin writing something. After spending half a day dedicated to writing in his book he had realized something. The elderly Pharaoh Bum Ghabi was finishing his tomb on the eve of Slytankhamen's father's death. Slytankhamen then realized that it was finally his opportunity to seek revenge on what the pharaoh had done to him all those years ago. His ears had perked when he had heard a noise coming from outside. Grabbing his khopesh he ran outside only to find that someone was being mugged right outside his home. Normally he would just turn back and spend another day in silence, but he saw that the one that was being mugged was another raccoon. Only this one had very delicate features and was wearing threadbare clothing, and the mugger was a large crocodile named Waral and he was the local drunkard. With a look of lust in his eyes, Waral was attacking the poor female and by the looks of things the women could be dead or seriously injured

Woman: Please! Anyone help me!

Waral: You will please your master you slave girl!

Slytankhamen: Hey Waral! Leave the woman alone!

Waral took one look of the raccoon and laughed believing that the smaller raccoon was just a minor nuisance and can wait. That was when Slytankhamen had become invisible and snuck up behind the massive crocodile and slit the beast's throat. Once the realization of being slit in the throat he immediately let go of the female raccoon and she fainted on the ground.

She had woken up on a cot in a dimly lit house. She looked around and saw that she was under the covers of a wool blanket and next to a candle in which warm soup and some nice cold water was next to a piece of fresh bread. She realized that someone had rescued her from the grasp of the evil crocodile and had taken her inside their home. She was still frightened as she had no belief in which if she was in a better position or in a far worse position then she was. He heard a noise and saw a figure asleep in a chair and sitting in it was a handsome male raccoon that was holding two cane like objects tightly as if he was on guard for the woman.

Woman: Umm excuse me? Sir?

Slytankhamen had woken up with a start and he had fallen back only to stand up in a battle stance only to find that the noise came from the woman he rescued

Woman: (giggling) Are you ok sir?

Slytankhamen: (slightly irritated) I have been better considering I had just saved your hide three days ago

Woman: Well where are my manners. My name is Moza. And I humbly thank for rescuing me from that demon

Slytankhamen: Well I accept your thanks and am glad to aid you in your time of crisis

Moza: Well what is your name then?

Slytankhamen: It is best that you did not know who I am. I cannot risk your safety in knowing who I am.

Moza: Well what are you a thief or something?

Moza then began giggling but the Slytankhamen showed his back. On it is what had stopped Moza from laughing as on his back was a mark that he was branded with when he was caught for the first time and he was branded with the symbol of the thief.

Moza: I had no idea…

Slytankhamen: Well now you know what I do you must eat to get your energy back, but then you must leave at once

Moza: Wait! You look troubled. Would you like to talk about it?

Slytankhamen:…no

Moza had remained silent and she began eating the soup. A simple soup, but it still had helped her get the energy that she needed to leave. However she was still curious on who her savior was, so she stayed in the bed and had waited until the young male raccoon had left the house to get some more food. She immediately jumped out of bed and began exploring the house. She found that her savior lived a simple life which was not very common in thieves that she had seen get executed. She was doubting that this man was a real thief until she heard a hollow part in the floor.

Curiosity got the better of her so she had moved the carpet to reveal that there was a secret compartment. Once she opened she saw that their was a plethora of riches. These were no normal riches, but they were actual gems and gold that came from the tombs and stores of pharaohs. She knew that there had been plenty of traps in the tombs so she was wondering how in the world that this one man could do it all by himself without being seen. She then closed the trapdoor and continued to walk around until she had seen a leather bound tome. She also assumed that it was stolen and took a look to see what the value of it was. She read the first page only to reveal that it had appeared to be a diary of sorts. She had continued to read until she came upon a passage that had perplexed her.

Thievius Raccoonus: "In my despair of the loss of my father I had found a unique ability that I wish for my descendents to learn. In order to vanish from plain sight of your foes I to only imagine the worse possible memory that you can muster. Once this has been achieved then believe that you shall disappear from the world and you will vanish from all of your foes allowing you to escape with the treasures of the pharaoh"

Slytankhamen: You just couldn't leave well enough alone

Moza had turned around to find that her savior, who she know knew as Slytankhamen II, was standing right behind her and looked very stern at the fact that she was invading his privacy. He then began to do something that he did not expect. He began laughing. His laughter became hysterical and Moza looked confused

Moza: Excuse me, but why are you laughing?

Slytankhamen: I find it funny for you not to be at all disturbed that you are in the house of the greatest thief in all of Egypt. I find it hilarious that you choose not to report me to the palace guard. And I find hysterical that you would actually believe that I left the house in the first place

Moza: So you went outside the door and became invisible once you reentered the house?

Slytankhamen: You know for a peasant woman you catch on pretty quick Moza

Moza: (irritated) Are you saying that women can't be a good as a man?

Slytankhamen: I am only saying that because you didn't faint when you saw my personal treasure trove.

Moza: And what sort of thief would keep all of his treasures under the floorboards of his home? I would have thought any good thief would steal from common folk only to be captured and executed

Slytankhamen: Well there is no honor, no glory, and ultimately no fun from stealing from ordinary citizens. Once you steal from another thief, such as a pharaoh that steals his riches from the innocent citizens, then you know that you are a master thief.

Moza: Well you seem to have a serious grudge against the pharaoh for killing your father

Slytankhamen: (saddened) Yes. That man stole the only thing that made my life worth living. That was when I knew that I would take my revenge for him killing my father. And tomorrow is when my revenge will occur

Moza: Why that is at the ceremony of passing down the crown from him to his son. Bum Min Itar will rule the country with an iron fist and all hope of Egypt is going to weep at the bloodshed. Mothers will lose sons, daughters will lose husbands, fathers, and brothers. You are going to plan to kill the pharaoh and his son?

Slytankhamen: If I wanted to kill them then they would already be dead. No life should be taken to Osiris unless it is rightly so. No my plan is going to steal the crown once he rightfully passes it to his son.

Moza: And how do you propose that you would do that?

Slytankhamen: How do you propose that I can trust you?

Moza: Well I already know so much about you and I haven't left screaming of who you are and what you plan to do

Slytankhamen: That is true.

(The Next Night)

The festival was in full swing. Everyone was trying to enjoy the festivities even though they knew that the new Pharaoh Bum Min Itar was going to send the entire empire of Egypt to Osiris before they are truly destined to. Two figures in cloaks snuck inside the palace without a single soul noticing and they had seen the new pharaoh, a large and fierce looking brown owl with the same piercing yellow eyes that his father had. The same yellow eyes that had haunted the dreams of Slytankhamen ever since he was a child. Beside Min Itar was the head of security which was the one that had taken away, Siri Foxamhot, was standing with a look of distaste at the pharaoh. Slytankhamen moved forward and held Moza by her arm and lead her straight to a table that was nearest to the exit

Slytankhamen: You have acquired the boat for our hasty retreat?

Moza: Are you sure that you want to go through with it?

Slytankhamen: I have been sure for my entire life.

Moza nodded and went to her position in the crowd while Slytankhamen became invisible and went to his position. Then after a mere three minutes the mighty horns were sounded and the elderly Pharaoh Bum Ghabi had walked to the massive stage that was in the center of the festivities.

Bum Ghabi: I welcome you all to the festivities in which I name the new pharaoh. My son Min Itar will live on as the greatest pharaoh to ever live!

Bum Ghabi then takes off his headdress and is about to hand it over to Min Itar. That was when odd goings on occurred as the headdress began to float in midair

Bum Ghabi: What sorcery is this!

Slytankhamen: (appears) No sorcery my pharaoh. Just a taste of having something precious taken away from you!

He then put the headdress on his head and bolted to the door where the guards were about to attack, until a thick smoke appeared and Slytankhamen seemed to vanish without a trace. As Slytankhamen ran he saw that he was near the river mouth and he saw the boat with Moza on it and he was prepared to jump on it until he was stopped by Siri

Siri: So this is what you have become Slytankhamen?

Slytankhamen: I did not mean to hurt you. You took care of me for three years until I could do it by myself. I thank you for that eternally. This is the destiny of my family, my future depends on me escaping. But if you must take me in then do it quickly.

Siri:…well maybe I could give you a ten second head start…

Slytankhamen beamed at his old friend and ran to the boat as quickly as he could. He flipped onto the boat expertly and once he landed the boat began sailing. He knew that it wasn't over. Back at the palace the elderly pharaoh had a heart attack and died right on the palace floor. The son took one look at his father and he said these words.

Min Itar: I swear by the name of Ra I will take my revenge on the family of the ones that caused me from not inheriting Egypt! I swear that they will suffer to every member of my family, and I care not on how I will do it! These thieves will know the wrath of Min Itar…no from this day forward I shall be known as CLOCKWERK!

(Six Months Later)

Slytankhamen was out at sea one day with his now pregnant wife Moza when they spotted an uninhibited island. Being curious they landed on the shores of the island to find a large mountain. They also realized that somehow the cave was hollow enough to hold a massive amount of treasure, so they deposited the greatest of the treasures into the cave.

Slytankhamen: That is the last of the treasure my love.

Moza: So what shall we do if other people find the island?

Slytankhamen realized that his wife was right so he had managed to take four days and melt some of the gold into a giant vault which could only be opened by the pair of khopesh that he possessed. He knew that he had to leave quickly before his new enemy Clockwerk came close to finding him. He knew that the coast of Europe would be quite a ways away so he decided to leave the island and he stated to his wife

Slytankhamen: This forever shall be a safe place to all of my family. A place that will serve as a record for my future descendents. The Kaine Islands will be the name of this place.

Moza: Well we won't reach the European colonies like this, come on while the sun is up

Slytankhamen: On my way my love

(end of flashback)

Sly: youve been alive this long up until my future, wipe out my family-

Clockwerk: sly cooper you fool...youre telling me everything i need...if i destroy your family here and now...youll never be born!

Sly: No! (Shakes the chains)

Clockwerk: If youll excuse me i have to catch up with "the boss" and do some time jumping (clockwerk leaves)

5 minutes later...

(bentley and the gang had arrived) (the panda king uses the fireworks to blast the chains off o sly)

Sly: Thanks. I took out the guy eho was causing all the havoc in this place

Bentley: sly look (shows sly thievius raccoonus raccoonus) (pages are dissapearing)

Sly: slytunkhamen. We gotta go. If you need anything contact me through that binocucom

Slytunkhamen: ok. thank you for all your help

Sly: no problem.

Sly: (narrating) We'd helped slytunkhamen and we needed to get moving. Next up...Henriette "One eye" cooper. Henriette "One Eye" Cooper was a female member of the Cooper Clan and a pirate from 17th century colonial Caribbean. She sailed the seas and stole from other pirates. Originally wielding a dagger with the Cooper crook serving as the handle, she presumably lost a paw and replaced it with a prosthetic hook shaped like the trademark Cooper crook. She was immortalized in the Cooper Vault, along with her loot and her hook on display. She protected her loot with an obstacle containing overturned boats with flaming skulls on a pulley system.

When he viewed her portrait in the Cooper Vault, I commented i "takes after her," referencing to his pirating adventures in Blood Bath Bay. And it appeared that slytunkhamen had the artifact we needed...pirate gold...so we put it in the time machine and raced off to the carribean.

Sly: (narrating) When we got to the carribean henriette was nowhere to be seen. We checked every ship and every village. Then we came across someone named jim and he said he knows her. Apparently she went into hiding...and han't been seen in months... And we sent the rest of the gang home because it looked like we wouldnt need theyre help after all. The first order of buisness was to find henriette.

Carmelita: sly what is up with you and this time travel

Sly:just nevermind...

Bentley: (Mapping out a plan) sly ive upgraded your binocucom to detect any trace of henriette.

Sly: so i just walk around and when i see the detection follow it?

Bentley: correct...but this is all we can do right now...good luck

25 minutes later...

Sly: Bentley...i found henriette...she's in the lower part of a ship

Bentley: well try and it get trust and bring her back to the safehouse

Sly: ok...

Sly: (walks up to henriette) Henriette?

Henriette: Who are you supposed to be?

Sly: Im sly. Sly cooper.

Henriette: mate, its not that easy to earn ye trust. if ye a cooper prove it

Sly: fine (shows henriette thievius raccoonus)

Henriette: Well...

Sly: come with me...we know your in trouble and were here to help you

(Sly takes henriette to safehouse) (Greetings go quickly)

sly: (Narrating) when henriette got back to the safehouse she started to explain how someone called "maggot jones" had jumped onto henriettes ship and robbed all the gold. She tried to recover it but she became captured. When she broke out however she had to hide. She explained that in order to be a great thief she needed that boat back. I tried to sneak aboard the ship...but the security was out of this world. There was lasers at every corner and mean looking guards at every turn.

Bentley: sly this place is locked down tighter than...well...something

Sly: your database? murray's pants?

Murray: I can hear you you know!

Bentley: No the only way in is actually from the front entrance! Your gonna have to find a way in!

Sly:The doorbell?

Bentley:very funny sly. No you see that guard over there?

Sly: yeah?

Bentley: take his armor.

Sly: errmm...ok...

Later...

(Slys in the armor and he goes onto the ship)

Maggot jones: Stop there! Who are you!?

Sly: Uhh... sergeant..(looks around) sergeant pigcrock!

Maggot jones: hmmm...never heard of you...the boss probably sent you here...keep up the good work...(walks away)

Sly: gosh...

Bentley: sly get a few pictures...we need to know what were dealing with here...get a picture of the gunwale (upper edge of the side of a ship) (after a long line of pirate words sly takes the pictures and returns to the hideout)

Bentley: Ok sly iv'e figured out a plan...To get to the upper deck ill have use my rc chopper and bomb the guards and youll have to use your jailbird costume from the old west and roll on the ball to advoid getting electrucuuted. Youll have to roll over all 4 of the beams making the electricity to be able to walk on it. Murray once sly has finished, youll thunder flop into the captains quarters and break the door open. Sly youll then take on muggshot jones while murray and carmelita recover henriettes gold. Henriette will then board the ship and take out the rest of the thugs and reclaim her ship. this will be tough so stay on your toes!

Sly: BENTLEY THIS ISNT GOING AS PLANNED. THERE LEAVING AND THE SHIP IS HEADING OUT OF RANGE

Henriette: Give me that ball (takes the jailbird costme)

Henriette: see that cannon? i need ye to shoot me out so i can get me ship back

Sly: are you in-

Henriette: Im not going down without a fight

Sly: Ugh (Shoots henriette out of cannon)

(Henriette switches into the jailbidr costume and lands on the ship)

Bentley: Henriette hold tight i need to take these guards out with my rc chopper 1st

Henriette: aw crud. ye better make it quick

Bentley: Im on it

(Bentley takes out the guards)

(henriette takes out the lasers and electricity)

(all of a sudden she gets gassed)

Sly: bentley shoot me out of the cannon! Quick!

(bentley shoots him out)

(Bentley murray and carmelita and in a boat and row over onto the boat undetected)

Maggot jones: now...ye think ye can just climk aboard me vessel, take out the guards, and get away with me gold?

Sly: I dont take idle threats (The gang sneak and get henriette onto the boat and go back to the hideout to revive her)

Maggot jones: I think ye a little too late. Clockwerk and penelope have already been to multiple time periods.

Sly: what!? Ok poodle! Your in for it!

10 minutes later...

Sly: (Narrating) maggot jones was more powerful then i expected. And when i recovered her ship she was revived and i earned her trust. But then i told bentley what maggot jones had said. About clockwerk and penelope. He didnt really take it too well. He crawled into his shell again...but we had to go...there was a page in the thievius raccoonus that didnt have a name...so we grabbed the closest thing at hand and stuck it in. When we left...i arrived home...in my house. I looked around and saw this was the night of the attack on our home. But why would the pages dissapear? That could only mean one thing...penelope's after me too...

Sly: I saw my dad sitting there in the chair. And apparently we had 2 hours before the attack.

(Sly walks out)

Sly: dad?

Sly's father: Who are you? Your not my son.

Sly: yes i am...look (shows his father the thievius raccoonus)

Slys father: but...how?

Sly: Just listen. A gang known as the fiendish five is coming to attack the house tonight. You were originally supposed to die but now im here and im not gonna let it happen.

Sly: wait a minute...if i help you survive here...id never meet my lifelong friends and partners in crime at the orphanage...

Sly then spends the next 30 minutes telling his dad of his adventures.

Sly: Dad you need to leave. Hide inside the cooper vault. Take mom and everyone in the house! Thaddeus needs my help

Slys father: ok...Son...im proud of you

Sly: Thanks...

Sly (narrating)

I REALLY wanted to stay for awile with my father. but thaddeus needed our help now...and i knew as soon as we entered the time vortex it wouldnt be long before i saw my father again.

Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III was considered the most chivalrous Cooper of them all. He, like most other Coopers, left his cane and other belongings in the Cooper Vault. It can be predicted he may have been more of a civilized individual than a thug; he possibly stole in a more 'polite' pickpocketing way or used his disguise skills to carry out heists. Thaddeus' section of the Cooper Vault consisted of acrobatic feats, such as swinging from cane to cane, etc. Despite looking rather old compared to the rest of the Cooper Clan, it can be assumed that he was an incredible athlete. Thaddeus was at the climax of his thieving career during the 1890s described from his Thievius Raccoonus entry about disguises.

His most recent appearance (or, rather, mentioning) was during a heist in Bavaria, in which Sly used his section of the Thievius Raccoonus to master a more gentlemanly disguise to fool Carmelita and steal a key necessary for the heist. Jokingly enough, Sly's disguise made him look very much like Thaddeus.


End file.
